Products of child stroller have been widely used. It is, indeed, convenient for people to put children into a stroller for a walk. However, people often faces the problem that the whole stroller body occupies a overlarge volume when the stroller is carried or stored, such as the stroller in the normal use state usually cannot be put into the trunk of the vehicle.
In order to solve this problem, many existing strollers possess folding functions, however, these strollers can only achieve being folded once at most. In practice, the stroller capable of being folded in just one direction will still face the problem of occupying an overlong space, which still can not fully meet the user's requirements for the volume.